A visit to The Mystery Shack (Rewrite)
by Jaroberts251
Summary: Dipper pines has been keeping a blog of all things he and Mabel have encountered over the summer and he may not have people reading/following his blog, but what happens when he befriends one of his followers and invites them over only for it to turn out to be the one and only Steven Universe. Follow them as they have funny moments, drama romantic, and secrets revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**A visit to the Mystery Shack (Reboot)**

**By. Jaroberts251**

**Chapter one **

**Hey everyone, it's Jarobert251 here and I'm here to bring you the first chapter of my rebooted SU and GF crossover fanfiction. I'm sticking to the same premise as the first one just making some changes to make it better. I hope you all love this version as much as the previous version. Anyway, that all I have to say for right now. Let's move on to the story…**

**Link to discord: (Delete the space) h-t-t-p-s /-/ d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/ s-f-J-9-t-c-J**

_Hey you guys, this is Mystery Falls229 logging in. I know I haven't been updating in a long time but it's been a crazy summer for the last couple of weeks in Gravity Falls. I will try to fill you all in what been going on. First, my Grunkle Stan lost the Mystery Shack to his archenemy, "the psychic" Lil Gideon when he broke in and stole the deed so we had live with one of my Grunkle's employee Grandma's house for a while and I almost had to leave Gravity Falls but thanks the hard work of me and my twin sister, Mabel, we were able to prove to the town people that Gideon was a fake and regain the Shack. Next, Journal 3 I discovered on my first day is actually the third book in a three-part collection of all the magical artifacts and mysterious creatures that have been recorded by the author. Speaking of the author I still continued to searching for the identity of who it could be and I've been through a lot to figure it out such as fighting a shapeshifter and wiping the memories of people who were trying to keep Gravity Falls mysteries a secret. It was all worth it in the end when I found out that the Author was none other than my Grunkle Stan's long-lost twin brother, Stanford, but we're calling him, Ford, to prevent any confusion._

_Anyway, that's all I have to report for right now, but I do hope you guys continue to reading and supporting me. This has been Mystery Falls229, logging out._

The person clicked the enter button on the keyboard as they uploaded the text on the Internet. The person was soon revealed to be a 12-year old Dipper Pines. He wore his usual blue and a white baseball hat that covered his short brown hair, blue best over a red t-shirt, gray shirt, white socks, and black shoes.

"Dipper!" a person called out.

The 12-year old turned around in his chair as he faced the female version of him, his fraternal twin sister, Mabel Pines. She had long brown that goes down her back with a pink headband in it, a pink sweater with a shooting star design on it, a purple skirt, long white socks, and black shoes.

"Oh, hey Mabel," Dipper greeted.

"I've been looking for you, whatcha doing some nerd thing?" Mabel asked.

"Uh no I'm not- isn't there something I can help you with?" He replied.

"Well Grunkle Stan wanted me to set up the attraction for the tomorrow tour group and I need your help," Mabel said.

"Couldn't have just asked Soos or Wendy to help you set it up," Dipper suggested.

"Soos had to leave early to take his grandma to a doctor's appointment and Wendy had already left for the day with her friends," Mabel explained, "So what are you doing?"

"It's not important," Dipper replied.

"Really Dipper, you're going to try to hide it from me, after all, we been through over the summer, you don't trust me?" Mabel asked.

Hearing that Dipper thought back to all the things that transpired to then how no matter what happened they knew they could always trust each other.

Dipper sighed, "Yes Mabel I do trust you."

"So, you can trust me what are you hiding," Mabel replied.

"Okay, do you remember how I found Journal 3 and since we've been going through all these types of situations and I wanted to share the experience with the world," Dipper asked.

"Yeah I remember didn't you wanted to do a YouTube channel about it," Mabel replied.

"Well I scrapped that idea and decided to start up a blog instead," Dipper said.

"Really sounds like you took a step backward with that idea, but go," Mabel replied.

"Anyway that's what I been up to updating my Blog on our recent events," Dipper said.

"Cool did you make us look like the awesome and lovable heroes?" Mabel asked, pretending to flex.

"Uh no Mabel I only reported the facts," Dipper said.

"Booo, but how many people follow your blog?" Mabel asked.

"I don't have that many followers, but I did find one person, who really interested in my report,"

"Why you say that?"

"Because they always reading my updates and liking them. "

"What's their online name?"

"The name they use online is CrystalUniverse79, but I started texting them in private and discovered that their name is Steven Universe so they must be a boy and through some of our old messages I can deduce that he certainly lives in a place called Beach City," Dipper said.

"Cute name, but I'm not so sure about him Dipper because Beach City it doesn't sound like a real place to me," Mabel replied.

"Neither does Gravity Falls and yet here we are," Dipper argued.

"Touche anyway tells me more about him," Mabel replied.

"Okay from what we talked about it appears that he also has any experience with the magic and the unnatural," Dipper explained.

Mabel frowned in disbelief and she spoke, "Dipper, you should be smart enough not to fall for stuff like this."

"Stuff like what?"

"Being played for a fool," Mabel replied, "I mean come on Dipper it's obvious that whoever you're talking to is just making this up to tease you. For all you know they're laughing at you.

"No, I think you may be wrong about this one Mabel because-"

*Bing* *Bing*

"What is that?" Mabel asked.

"It's a notification, it's an alert telling me that I got a new message," Dipper answered. Dipper turned around in his chair to check the computer, "Oh look it is a message from Steven."

He started reading the message.

_Mystery Falls229_

_Good to hear that you alright after all this time and that does sounds like a crazy couple of weeks, but glad you and your family pulled through it. Also, its great you finally found the author and it's even more amazing that you're related to him. I really wish I could see Gravity Falls for myself, anyway take care I'll be waiting for your next update._

_Crystal Universe79_

"You see Mabel, Steven even wants to come visit Gravity Falls to visit himself, why would someone say that if they didn't mean it," Dipper said.

"Clearly, they're saying that just to make you happy and make you think they actually care," Mabel replied.

"Mabel, you're acting difference like you're usually wouldn't be so suspicious about stuff like this," Dipper said.

"That's because you would usually be like this if something like would happen to me so I'm being the Dipper of the situations," Mabel replied.

"Even so I would at least give it a chance to be proven wrong?" Dipper said.

"Alright if "Steven" then why don't you invite him to come over here," Mabel suggested.

"Mabel it isn't that simple I mean sure I can invite him, but it's not easy to travel from place to place like that," Dipper replied.

"You're scared that I'm right and that this person is just simply messing with you?" Mabel asked.

"N-No of course not," Dipper replied.

"Then do it,"

Dipper groaned, "Fine, I'll invite him if it's to prove you wrong so you can get off my back."

"Good but if they don't accept then you'll have to stop talking with strangers over the internet, deal?"

"Deal!"

They seal the deal with their sibling handshake. Dipper turned back to the computer and began typing the message.

_Crystal Universe79,_

_This is Mystery Fall229, I would like to thank you for your constant support over and I really enjoyed our personal message we've been sharing and since you would like to visit Gravity Falls. I would like to invite you to come to Gravity falls so you can we can hang out as friends. You can stay at the Mystery Shack with me and my family. The choice is whether you want to accept my invitation or not._

_Mystery Falls_

'Alright, here goes nothing,' Dipper thought.

He clicked the send button as the message disappeared.

The scene shifted to the message reappearing on a cell phone. The cellphone lied on a bed as it started vibrating caught the attention of its owner. The owner appeared to be a 13-year old, Steven Universe, with black bushy hair wearing yellow pajamas as he appears to be getting ready for bed.

Feeling the vibrations, Steven reach over as he picked up the phone and looked at the notification, "Huh? I got a message?"

"Steven, what are you doing still up," a voice asked.

Steven looked up from his phone to see a tall skinny woman coming up to his room. "Hey Pearl, I was just checking out this blog that got updated," He replied.

"A blog? Has Ronaldo been uploading his "information" on the mysteries of Beach City, again?" Pearl asked.

"No Pearl this one blog doesn't belong to Ronaldo, it belongs to someone under the name, Mystery Falls229, but in our private messages he wants me to call him by his nickname Dipper," Steven explained.

"Mystery Falls sounds suspicious well the nickname, Dipper, doesn't sound any better," Pearl said, "Well what does he blog about?"

"He blogs about his encounters with strange creatures and magical items that he and his twin sister experiences in this town called, Gravity Falls, while they stay with their Grunkle Stan for the summer," Steven said.

'Gravity Falls huh, I don't believe or the other gems have been there before and we might need to check it out later,' Pearl thought before speaking, "Steven how long have you been in contact with this person?"

"I started following his blog a couple of weeks into the summer. Then I messaged him told him about some of the events about the adventures we were having and he was interested in how we so much in common. We've been texting ever since." Steven answered, "Speaking of which I better check out that message he sent me."

Steven open his phone

'Hmm, a human being having strange encounters with such unnatural force might have something to do with gems but then again it could be like Ronaldo's reports and those aren't anything to be concerned about,' Pearl thought.

Pearl's thoughts were interrupted by Steven finishing reading his message.

"Hey Pearl, would it be okay if I go to Gravity Falls to visit, Dipper?" Steven asked.

"Huh, why would you ask that all of a sudden?" Pearl asked.

"Because Dipper invited me to come see Gravity Falls and said I could stay with his family," Steven said.

"I don't know Steven because I don't feel uncomfortable with the idea of letting you live with a stranger," Pearl replied, "I mean wouldn't you want Garnet, Amethyst, and I to join you?"

"You guys aren't very good with social interaction with other humans like you guys prefer to stay to yourselves until there a crisis or something, so sending me by myself would prevent any trouble," Steven said.

"Hmm, I don't know,"

"Please Pearl, this is my one chance to explore a whole new city, meet new people, and have new adventures, plus if there's any trouble I know how to use my mother's shield," Steven begged, giving Pearl the puppy dog eyes.

Pearl knew that she couldn't resist Steven's puppy dog eyes and she sighed, "Fine you can go on your own, but you must take a communicator so we can keep in contact with you."

"Great thanks, Pearl," Steven cheered with excitement, "I better tell him the good news."

With that, Steven started texting on his response on his phone.

_Mystery Falls229_

_Thank you for the invitation to visit Gravity Falls. I want to let you know that I've talked it over with my guardian and they agreed to let me come and visit. I will arrive by tomorrow night to give you time to prepare. See you then_

_Crystal Universe79_

Steven clicked the send button.

Back with Dipper and Mabel. The twins were waiting around the computer as they waited for Steven to reply.

"I win," Mabel stated.

"Huh, no you didn't Mabel," Dipper replied.

"Come on Dipper, we've been waiting for ten minutes and he still hasn't replied yet-"

*Bing* *Bing*

Dipper checked the computer and found it was a reply from Steven. He immediately opened the message and start reading it. As he read a smirk appeared on Dipper's face and turned to Mabel.

"Oh, look Steven said, 'thanks for the invite, his parents have allowed him to come over and he'll be tomorrow night,'" Dipper said.

Mabel looked at the screen as she read the message then turned to Dipper. "Huh? I guess you were right Dipper."

"I told you, Mabel,"

"Seeing that he coming I wonder what he will probably be like? I can see him now all nerdy, probably wears big dorky glasses, suspenders, with pimples all over his face, clumsy, and no sense of humor." Mabel said, chuckling, "It's going to be so funny to meet him maybe I should prepare some joke for him."

"You can say whatever you want Mabel, but just know I won," Dipper replied, logging out of his computer and jumping out of his chair. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to alert Grunkle Stan and Ford so we can prepare for him."

Dipper walked out of the room.

The next day came as the scene shifted to Steven Universe, who was currently standing in his living room. He stood on the warp pad with his cheeseburger backpack strapped to his back and a pink duffle bag at his side. He was about to take off as he was greeted by Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst.

"Steven," The gems said.

"Hey guys, I was just about to head out," Steven greeted, "Wait, were you guys here to see me off?"

"Part of it, but Steven are you sure that you handle going to this place by yourself?" Pearl asked.

"Pearl we've been over this I totally capable to handle going out on my own," Steven said.

"Yeah relax Pearl, Steven got this," Amethyst agreed, full of confidence.

"Thanks, Amethyst," Steven said, "Oh if Dad or Connie ask about tell them that I went visit a friend in another town."

"No problem," Amethyst said.

"Steven, you may not want us to go with you but at least allow us to drop you off or let me give you a sample of my future vision so you can find your way," Garnet suggested.

Steven shook his head, "No Garnet, I appreciate it but this is an adventure that I want to do on my own."

"Very well just be safe," Garnet giving Steven a smile.

"I will."

The warp pad activated as Steven was surrounded in ultraviolet light and was teleported off. Steven travels through the warp stream as he landed on another warp pad in the woods.

"Huh, where am I?" Steven asked.

The 13-year old picked up his duffle bag and step off the warp pad as he began walking through the woods. He looked around the woods before stumbling across a little town up ahead with a sign that reads, "Welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon."

'So, this is Gravity Falls huh? Now if I can find The Mystery Shack then I'll find Mystery Falls229,' Steven thought.

Steven then processed to walk into town.

**End of Chapter One**

**Link to discord: (Delete the space) h-t-t-p-s /-/ d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/ s-f-J-9-t-c-J**

**Alright, everyone, that is it for the first chapter of my reboot story, "A visit to the Mystery Shack," and I hope you enjoyed it. So, tell me what you guys think by leaving me a review or P.M. and you can do the same if you have an idea. Don't forget to join my discord to get in better contact with me. Until next time my name is Jaroberts251, signing out. Peace and stay tuned.**


	2. Welcome to The Mystery Shack

**A visit to the Mystery Shack (Rewrite)**

**By. Jaroberts251**

**Chapter two**

**Welcome to The Mystery Shack**

**Hey everyone, this is Jaroberts251 here to bring you the second chapter of the reboot/rewrite of my old story, "A visit to the Mystery Shack," and I'm so glad that the first chapter got so many people to like and follow the story. So, I hope you will all enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one...**

**Picking back up with Steven...**

The 13-year old hybrid was currently walking through the streets of the Gravity Falls.

'This place is really something like Dipper said it was. The people act quite strange but they are living their ordinary lives completely unaware of the strange occurrences kind of reminds me of Beach City. Hehe, if it wasn't for Dipper, I would probably be just like them,' Steven thought as he smiled.

Steven continued walking around the town looking at the sites and buildings as he tried to figure out which of them was the Mystery Shack. 'Oh man, how will I ever find this place... sigh maybe I should've brought Garnet or at least got a sample of her future vision.' He thought.

Distracted by his thoughts, Steven accidentally bumped into something sending him falling flat on his butt.

"Ow! I should have been looking where I was going, Pearl always tells me that," Steven said.

"Are you okay there, little dude?" A voice asked.

Steven looked up to that thing that he bumped into was a chubby man with teeth that resembled that of a gopher. He wore a gray hat, a green t-shirt with a big question mark on it, and brown shoes. The man held his hands out to Steven.

"Here let me help you up," The man offered.

"Uh okay," Steven accepted. Steven took the man's hand as he was pulled back up to his feet and he apologized, "Thank you, sir, and sorry about bumping into you I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No problem bro, but you should probably do more often or stuff like this will continue to happen," The man said.

"Yeah, I've been told that before," Steven replied, looking away embarrassed.

"Hey I've never seen you around before, are you new in town or something?" The man asked.

"Actually, yeah I'm visiting Gravity Falls to meet a friend but I'm having trouble finding out where their place is," Steven replied.

"Well if you need help finding where you need to go then I'm your man I can help you find out where you need to go," The man said.

Steven's face light up with excitement, "Really! Thank you so much, mister – uh..."

"You can call me, Soos," The man replied.

"Okay Soos, well I don't know if you can help me find the Mystery Shack?" Steven asked.

"Wait did you say the Mystery Shack?" Soos replied.

"I did, why is there a problem or something?" Steven asked, concerned.

"No there's no problem dude, it's just so happened that I work at the Mystery Shack," Soos answered.

"Really? That's so cool that means you'll definitely know how to get there," Steven said, excited.

"It sure does now come on bro let's get going because the sun is starting to set and trust me dude, you wouldn't believe some of the craziest things that happen after dark," Soos said.

With that said, Soos started walking away and Steven watched him go as he smiled.

"Trust me, Soos, I would believe it," Steven whispered.

The 13-year old exited his thoughts and proceeded to catch up with Soos.

Both of them continued walking as they struck with a wave of silence making it awkward between them. Soos was the first to break the silence.

"Hey dude, it's going to take a minute to get there so why don't you tell me something about yourself, like what's your name, where you're from, e.t.c.," Soos spoke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to tell me your name, didn't I? Well, Soos allow me to introduce myself, I am Steven Universe," Steven replied.

"Steven, huh? That's a cool name, where are you from, Steven?" Soos asked.

"I'm from a town called, Beach City," Steven answered.

"Beach city, huh? I think I read an article about that place; it was a listed as one of the best places to visit if you want to have big fun in a small town," Soos said.

Steven chuckled, "Haha, yeah we sure have our own fun."

"Hey, you said the friend, who invited you stays at The Mystery Shack so I got ask are you one of Mabel's friends?" Soos asked.

"No actually I'm friends with her brother, Dipper, and he was the one to invited me to come," Steven said.

"Really, that doesn't seem like him but I guess anything is possible in Gravity Falls," Soos replied.

With that said, Soos and Steven continued their walk as silence washed over them again.

"We're here," Soos stated.

Steven looked up to see what appears to be an old house that appears to be tricked out to be antic shop. On the side of the house, there was a sign with the words, "Mystery Shack," spelled with individual letters, but for some reason, the "S" in the Shack was missing only to be found still on the roof. Apparently, no one has the time to fix it.

"Woah it looks even better than I even imagined," Steven stated in awe.

"You bet it does," Soos agreed, "Why don't you go in and tell them you're here."

"Wait a minute Soos," Steven said. Steven placed his bag on the ground as he searched through it, "Before I go in as their guest, I want to see how they treat me if they thought I was a customer."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that because the Pines' family are cool, they'll treat you the same no matter who you are, well Mr. Pines might still want you to buy something," Soos explained.

"I trust you, Soos, but I want to see it for myself, ah I found it," Steven said, pulling out a baseball cap and pair of sunglasses as he put them on, "How do I look?"

"Suspicious dude, real suspicious," Soos replied.

"That's the look I going for," Steven said, "Anyway thanks Soos for your help."

"No problem Steven I'll see you later," Soos replied.

"Seeya," Steven waved.

With that, Steven picked up his bag and moved it to the porch before proceeding to go inside the house.

Inside the Mystery Shack, Dipper was currently sitting at the cash register as he appeared to be reading Journal 3.

* * *

'Huh, I wonder when Steven will get here, I know he said he was coming tonight, but I was kind of hoping that he would show up early during one of the tour groups,' Dipper thought. Dipper sighed, 'Well I guess I have to be patient and wait."

*Ding* *Dong*

Dipper looked up from his book to see what time and sees his shift was done.

"Hey, Mabel! I did my time, it's your turn to watch over the shop!" Dipper called.

"Ok Dipper, here I come," Mabel replied.

Next, Dipper hears footsteps as he looked to see Mabel running into the Gift Shop.

"I'm here!" Mabel stated.

"Good because I need to get ready for Crystal Universe79 arrival," Dipper replied.

"Yeah, yeah I got it but speaking of which is he running late how do you know that he'll even show up?" Mabel asked.

"I'm sure he wi- will show up," Dipper said, not sure about himself.

Dipper goes upstairs and leaving Mabel to her position.

"Okay Mabel, you're in charge now in time to do you," Mabel said to herself.

Next, Mabel grabbed the broom as she began to sweep the floors of the Gift shop.

"Sweeping the floors, it's not a fun job but I'm sure Grunkle Stan would like this place to be clean and I should know because I'm his favorite," Mabel stated.

Mabel continues sweeping the floors until she heard the door opening. The female twin looked up to see a boy standing in the doorway. Examining the boy, Mabel saw that he wore a baseball cap and sunglasses covering his eyes, a pink shirt with a yellow star in the middle, baby blue denim jeans, and pinkish-red sandal.

'Woah who is this now… the wait could he be' Mabel thought before shaking off her thought, 'No he definitely can't be.'

"Hello," The boy said.

His voice sounded like an angel to Mabel's ears causing her heart to beat faster and a blush form to appear on her face.

"Uh W-W-Welcome t-to Th-The M-M-Mystery S-S-Shack, m-m-my na-na-name is M-Mabel," Mabel greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Mabel," The boy replied.

The boy walked past Mabel as he began gazing at Grunkle Stan's wall of homemade Knick knacks that were on sale. Mabel couldn't take her eyes off of that boy for some reason he had her complete and utter attention.

'Who is he?' She thought.

Mabel dropped the broom as she walked over to the boy.

"Do you see something you like?" She asked.

The boy turned toward Mabel and replied, " Oh hey Mabel, I was just browsing."

"W-Well you picked the right place because at the Mystery Shack is a great place to shop," Mabel replied, trying to keep herself together. 'I really want to see what he looks like,' She thought.

"Yeah I heard from a friend, do you have a recommendation?" the boy asked.

'This is my chance,' Mabel thought. Mabel cleared her throat and said, "Well if you're looking for something I recommend the special Mystery Shack baseball hat and Mystery Glasses, here why don't you try them on."

"I-I don't know," The boy hesitated.

"Oh come on please I'm sure they'll look great on you," Mabel pleaded

Mabel showed off her puppy dog eyes with a sad face.

The boy started to blush a little. "Alright, I'll do it." He replied

"Great now take off your so you can put them on," Mabel said, happily.

The boy took off his hat to show his black curly hair and remove his glasses to show his onyx color eyes.

Mabel was stunned after seeing the boy's full face. Her heart started to skip a beat as she would consider him one of the most handsome boys she has ever met. It didn't help that he was smiling at her with a smile that could brighten a room.

"Mabel, are you feeling right?" The boy asked.

Mabel's face went completely red. Not knowing what to do next, Mabel took off running in the other direction. The boy stood in confusion at what happened.

"Uh that was weird," He said, still confused.

The boy shrugged it off and went back to browsing.

Mabel ran upstairs where she bumped into Dipper.

"Woah Mabel, what's wrong?" Dipper asked.

"Oh uh there's nothing wrong… I just remembered that I have to feed Waddles do I need you to look after the gift shop for a moment," Mabel replied.

"Really? If he needs to be feed then I can take of that for you," Dipper suggested.

"No! Uh I mean Waddles has a system of how he likes to eat and he really likes it when I'm the one to feed him," Mabel replied.

Dipper raised an eyebrow, "Oh-kay I guess."

"Thanks, Dipper I'll be right back," Mabel said, then ran off.

"W-Wait Mabel I didn't-," Dipper called out but Mabel was already gone. Dipper sighed, "I guess I have no choice now."

With that said, Dipper walked downstairs as Mabel's strange behavior was on his mind.

'I wonder what could have got into Mabel,' Dipper thought, 'Man I'll ask her about it later.'

The male twin walked into the gift shop to see the same exact boy Mabel met earlier.

'Hey we got another customer,' Dipper thought. Dipper walked up behind the boy and spoke, "Did you find anything you want to buy?"

The boy turned around to face Dipper and his eyes widen at the sight of him.

'This guy, he looks exactly like Mabel so that means this is Dipper,' The boy thought.

"Excuse me are you ok?" Dipper asked, waving his hand in front of the boy's face.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the boy spoke, "Oh yeah I'm alright."

"That's good anyway, did you find anything you want to buy, yet?" Dipper asked.

"Uh no I'm still trying to decide and someone was helping me but they left for some reason," The boy replied.

'Mabel!' Dipper thought.

"Do you have any recommendation?" The boy asked.

"Well for starters you wouldn't want to buy one of those Knick Knack because my Grunkle Stan made them by hand so they'll probably break easily," Dipper said, "Well personally I would say similar to mine since it'll actually last long but that's me. You should buy something because my Grunkle Stan doesn't like loiters unless you're a part of one of his tour groups."

"Ok then I will take the hat, but before I do could you tell me some of the strange things your Grunkle Stan got on display?" The boy asked.

"Are you a cop?" Dipper replied.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, Grunkle Stan told me to ask that to anyone who questions his displays," Dipper explained.

"Uh well no I'm a little young to be a cop," The boy replied.

"Yeah but you never know, anyway the displays are "really" interesting," Dipper said, then leaned into the boy's ear. "But between you and me, all his displays are fake and I've seen some really strange things you wouldn't believe."

"Really?" The boy asked.

Dipper moved back, "Yeah trust me, I had some strange encounters with things like; gnomes, magic amulet, a height altering crystal, Dream Demons, Dinosaur that survived by tree sap e.t.c, but it's like the more I try to tell people they think I'm making it up or something."

"Do anyone believe you?" The boy asked.

"Well my sister, Grunkles Stan and Ford, and my friends Soos and Wendy, but everyone is blind," Dipper said, sighed turning away. "I don't know why I'm talking to you about this you're probably thinking I'm crazy too?"

"Actually, I believe you, Mystery Falls229," The boy replied.

'Wait how did he know my username,' Dipper thought. Dipper's eyes widen as he turns back to the boy, "Crystal Universe79?"

The boy smirked. "Took you long enough," He said.

"Woah it's so awesome that I finally get to meet you in person, Crystal Universe," Dipper replied.

"Dipper, you don't have to continue to use my codename, we're friends so you should use my actual name," The boy said.

"Ok Steven, but it's just I'm so excited that you're finally here," Dipper replied, "Come on I have to introduce you to my family."

"Wait let me get my stuff first," Steven said. Steven walked out the front door on the porch as he grabbed his bags and brought them inside, "Alright I'm ready."

"Come on I'll show you where you'll be staying," Dipper instructed.

"Sure," Steven agreed.

The two of them headed upstairs to Dipper's and Mabel's room. Once they got there, Dipper stopped in front of the door and turned to Steven.

"Hey Steven, here is where you'll be staying but to warn you, we're a little tight space so you'll be sharing this room with me and my sister, Mabel," Dipper said.

"That won't be any problems I've always had a room to myself so it'll be cool to see how it is to share a room," Steven replied.

"Good I thought that you would've been a problem, anyway here we go," Dipper said.

They walked into the room and Steven got a good look at the room. Steven saw that the room had good spacing as it appeared to be clean spotless. He saw there was two bed that was placed on the opposite side of the room. The first bed was on the left and it was decorated to fit that of a boy, while the second bed was on the right side is decorated to fit a girl.

"Nice room you got here, Dipper," Steven said.

"Thanks, but sorry we don't have any extra mattresses so I had made you a makeshift bed out of blankets and pillows, I put it in the closet in so you can get out whenever you want," Dipper said.

"Fair enough, plus I don't think I can sleep on the bed that Mabel is occupying," Steven pointed out.

Dipper looked over to see Mabel lying on her bed. Dipper immediately rushed over to her side as tried to get her attention.

"Mabel, what are you still doing up here, you're supposed to feed Waddles and come back downstairs," Dipper said.

Mabel turns towards Dipper as was about to reply, but before she could get a single word out, she saw the boy from earlier walking up behind Dipper.

"Uhhh..." Mabel stuttered as a blushed appeared across her face.

Dipper sighed, "Okay Mabel, anyway I would like you to meet my friend, Steven, he the boy I invited over."

"Hey Mabel I know we kind of meet earlier but it's still nice to meet you," Steven greeted with a smile.

Seeing Steven's smile causes heat to build in Mabel's head making her face turn bright red just before she passed out.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted.

"Is she going to be ok?" Steven asked.

"I think so? She probably just overheated so she should rest to cool herself down," Dipper explained.

"Really?" Steven asked.

Dipper nodded.

"Good I hope she is ok," Steven said.

'Geez Mabel, I knew you were boy-crazy but I've never seen you like this before," Dipper thought. Dipper turned to Steven and said, "Well I guess you'll have to talk to Mabel later until then let's go introduce you to my Grunkle Stan so he'll know you're here."

"Okay," Steven agreed.

Steven set his stuff down by Dipper's bed then followed Dipper out of the room.

The two boys headed downstairs only to run into someone. Steven looked at the person and saw that it was an old man. The old man was wearing a Maroon Fish Fez, oversized Flat Top square Eyeglasses, a black suit with white dress shirt underneath, and a red ribbon for a tie.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper called out.

"Dipper, how many times do I tell you and your sister not to bring customers into the house section of the Shack, unless you charged them extra," Grunkle Stan replied.

"Wait no Grunkle Stan this isn't customers, this is Steven, he the friend I told you about," Dipper said.

"Hello Mr. Pines," Steven greeted.

"Huh, you were serious about that Dipper?" Stan asked.

"What- of course, I was serious, why did you think I've been cleaning up all day?" Dipper replied.

"I don't know maybe you were trying to get some extra cash from me," Stan said.

"Mabel and I work for you for free Grunkle Stan," Dipper replied.

"Hey I pay you two every now and then," Grunkle Stan said, then turning to Steven, "Hey kid, Steven right. Before I agree to allow you to stay here, I want to know are either of your parents; cops, tax collectors, or government agents?"

"No sir, Mr. Pines, you see my dad owns a car wash and my mom is no longer with us," Steven answered.

"That's good, welp welcome to the Mystery Shack, where the unknown is at your display for the right price," Grunkle Stan welcomed, "Anyway Dipper, where your sister at isn't she supposed to be watching the gift shop?"

"Well Mabel got tired so she went to bed early," Dipper lied.

"Really, oh well I finished my last tour of the day anyway so I guess I'll close up shop for the night," Stan replied, "Dipper, you should help Steven settle in."

"Sure, thing Grunkle Stan," Dipper agreed.

With that said, Grunkle Stan walked off leaving the boys.

"Welp that was my Grunkle Stan, what do you think," Dipper asked.

"He pretty funny," Steven smiled.

"If you like him then you're going to love everyone else," Dipper said.

"I can't wait to meet them," Steven replied.

"Steven, I have to say that I have so many questions I want to ask you about your town, but it's getting pretty late outside," Dipper said.

"Dipper your question for later because I'll be here for a while," Steven replied.

Dipper nodded his head.

The boys then headed upstairs back upstairs to the room and unpack Steven's stuff before they headed off to bed for the night.

**End of Chapter two**

**Alright, everyone, that's it for chapter two of my story, "A visit to the Mystery Shack (Rewrite)," and I hope you all enjoyed it. So, tell me what you think of this chapter or if you have any ideas for future chapters please leaving a review, P.M. me, or join my discord. Until next time my name is Jaroberts251 signing out. Peace and stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A visit the Mystery Shack (Rewrite)**

**By. Jaroberts251**

**Chapter three**

**Hey everyone, it's Jaroberts251 here and I'm here to bring you another chapter of my reboot story, "A visit to the Mystery Shack." Now, this will be a complete reboot from the original chapter in the old version so expect a lot of things to change. Anyway, I hope that you will all enjoy this version now let move on to the story...**

The sun rises over the town of Gravity Falls as another beautiful and normal day. Or as normal as you can get in this town is set to begin.

Dipper woke up in his bed.

The male twin sat up letting out a yawn as he appeared to still tired from last night.

"Uh Mabel, Steven I had a dream that we all went to..." He stopped in tracks as he looked around his room to see that Mabel was still sleeping in her bed snuggling up to Waddles and Steven's sleeping set up not insight.

'I guess it was all just a dream after all," He thought as he frowned.

Dipper jumped out of bed and walked out of the room. He walked downstairs making his way to the kitchen as he heard the sound of the toaster and microwave being used.

"Morning Dipper," a voice said.

"Morning Grunkle Stan," Dipper replied, not paying attention as he took a seat at the table.

"Is there something wrong, Dipper?"

"Nothing, it's just had you ever had a dream that so realistic that you actually believe it's really only to be crushed by the weight of disappointment when you found it not to be real," Dipper replied.

"What are you talking about Dipper?"

"I'm talking about my friend, Steven, I invited him over and he said he'll come over and I must have dreamt it because when I woke up, he was gone," Dipper said.

"Dipper, you shouldn't worry about that because I'm sure your friend couldn't have gone too far, probably even closer than you think"

"You're acting very strange, are you okay Grunkle-" Dipper looked up and stopped as his eyes widen as he saw that the person, he was talking too wasn't his Grunkle Stan but instead it was his friend, Steven. "Steven!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Steven smiled.

"Uh uh I thought you were just a dream," Dipper said.

"Nope I'm just as real as you and Mabel," Steven replied, "What made you think that?"

"Because when I woke up you were gone and your sleeping set up wasn't there either," Dipper said.

"I woke up early and I didn't want to leave a mess so I put it up in the closet," Steven replied.

"Well I'm glad you're real but what are you doing in the kitchen this early?" Dipper asked.

"Good you ask because I was putting something very special together for breakfast," Steven replied.

Steven went over to the kitchen counter picking something up on a plate and presenting it to Dipper. Looking at it, Dipper saw that it was a plate of waffles that were covered maple syrup, popcorn, whip cream, and a strawberry on top.

"What's that Steven?" Dipper asked.

"This Dipper is a little something I made a while back that I thought would perfect for the occasion. I call it, "Together Breakfast," you seeing as we're having breakfast together and all," Steven said, feeling a little embarrassed by his explanation.

"Yeah that makes sense, plus seems like something Mabel would make so I don't mind trying it out," Dipper replied.

"Awesome," Steven smiled.

Steven took a seat next to Dipper, picking up a butter knife slicing the food into two separate pieces. He placed one piece on a plate and passed it to Dipper.

"Let's dig in," Steven stated.

With that, Steven started eating his piece as Dipper watched. Dipper turned to his piece as he was hesitated to eat it at first, but he mans up and took a bite of it.

Dipper's eyes widen. "Woah Steven, this is actually pretty good, I mean normally you wouldn't think waffles and popcorn to mix well but this proves otherwise," Dipper said.

"Thanks, Dipper, to be honest, this is my third time making but it's the first time actually eating it," Steven replied.

"Really how could that be?" Dipper asked.

"Let's just say some bad magic got into the first batch and the second one I didn't feel like eating it so I had pizza instead, but this time I decided to give it another chance with a new friend," Steven answered, still eating.

The two boys soon finished their breakfast and Steven started clearing the dishes.

"Hey Steven," Dipper said.

"Yes Dipper," Steven replied.

"Steven as we have a little time before the Mystery Shack opens, so I hope you wouldn't mind if I ask you a few questions about you and your town?" Dipper asked.

"Sure, you can ask," Steven agreed.

Putting the dishes away, Steven retook his seat beside Dipper. Excited Dipper pulled a notepad and pencil out of nowhere.

"Okay, Steven tells me what's the name of your town," Dipper said.

"Huh? I thought I told you in our private DMS that I live in Beach City," Steven replied.

"Good just testing to see if you were an imposter and good news you passed," Dipper smiled, "Next question, who do you live with?"

"I currently live with three of my mom's closest friends," Steven answered.

"Wait, why don't you live with your parents? I know your mom passed away but what about you said he owns a car wash," Dipper asked.

"True he does and I use to live with him when I was a baby but when I got older, he didn't make enough money to support us so it was decided that I live with them," Steven explained.

"Oh man that tough," Dipper replied.

"Don't be sad for me I still get to hang out with him because his car wash is in the same city so not like I move to another part of the country," Steven said.

"That's good and I know this might be a bit personal but how did your mom pass away?"

Steven looked away in seriousness. "That is very personal Dipper," He answered.

"Oh, really I'm sorry Steven I was just curious but if you don't want to," Dipper stated taking his question back, "If you could, can you tell me what she was like?"

"Sigh, I couldn't tell you even if I could," Steven replied.

Dipper's eyes widened. "Wait you don't mean…" He started.

"You could say that she gave her life to bring me into the world," Steven answered.

"Steven, I'm so so so sorry," Dipper apologized.

"It's okay Dipper, it's like my dad always says, "If every porkchop were perfect we wouldn't have hotdogs," and besides I got my dad and my mom's friends to try and fill the void my mom left behind so I should be good," Steven replied.

Dipper opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by someone calling out to him.

"Dipper!" The person yelled.

Both boys turned to see Mabel standing in the doorway of the kitchen rubbing her way as she appeared to be still half asleep.

"Hey Mabel," Dipper greeted.

Mabel walked over to Dipper as she yawned, "Uhhhh! Dipper I had this crazy dream, that Steven person you invited came over and he turned out to be the exact opposite of what I thought he would be."

"Uh Mabel," Dipper said.

"I mean he was really cute with curly black hair, cheeks that you just want to pinch for no reason and a smile that light up a room," Mabel continued.

"Mabel."

"Seriously, Dipper I don't know what made me have that dream but I can definitely say I wouldn't mind meeting him in real life," Mabel said.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled.

"What!?" She asked.

Mabel looked at Dipper, who was signaling her to look to her left. Following her instructions, Mabel glanced over to her left and she stood there stunned as the boy she was just describing was currently waving at her as he smiled.

"Morning Mabel," Steven said, smiling.

A blush appeared across Mabel's face. "Ugh, S-S-S-Steven, you're real," She stuttered.

Steven chuckled, "Dipper asked me the same thing, but as I said before don't worry I'm real."

"I'm glad to hear," Mabel said, starting to twittering her fingers, "So uhh Steven how long will you be staying here?"

"Hmm, I haven't really decided that but I think that I'll probably stay just for a week because that seems like enough time, right?" Steven asked.

"No! That's too short, how about two weeks or maybe three," Mabel suggested.

"Woah calm down, Mabel, you going to scare Steven off," Dipper spoke up. He turned to Steven and apologized, "I'm sorry man, my sister can go a bit overboard at times."

"No need to apologize Dipper, Mabel just want to me to stick around to make sure we can make a lot of memories together, I think it's cute," Steven replied.

Hearing that Mabel turned away as she blushed harder. 'Omg Steven thinks I'm cute, this could be the first normal boy I have a chance with!' She thought.

Dipper looked at his twin sister seeing that she was currently in her own world. He let out a sigh before turning back to Steven.

"Hey Steven I know we were in the middle of an interview but let's go skip over that because I think it's time, I show you Journal #3," Dipper said.

"What seriously?!" Steven replied, excitedly.

"Definitely, I think you deserve to see but be careful not everyone is supposed to see it. It's only for those who are able to understand and handle it," Dipper said, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Steven nodded, "I was born to handle it, Dipper!"

"Nice then I'll go get before -" Dipper started

*DONG*

They all looked up at the clock to see it showed 10 o'clock and Dipper sighed.

"I guess it'll have to wait for later because it's time for the Mystery Shack to open, so we should get ready," Dipper said.

"Well, the Mystery Shack has to open or else you'll never get any customers so we should save that later," Steven replied.

"Oh, this is a good thing to Steven because you get to meet Soos and Wendy," Mabel said.

"Hehe I can't wait," Steven replied.

With that said, the three of them left the kitchen and headed upstairs to change. Dipper and Mabel went to their room while Steven grabbed some of his clothes and went to the bathroom.

Later, the twins meet up with Steven and they headed downstairs to the Gift shop. When they saw Grunkle Stan talking to two people.

Steven got a look at the two. The first person he saw he immediately recognized was Soos, but the second person was new to him. It was a Caucasian woman with three sets of freckles on each side of her face. Her attire resembles that of lumberjack as she wore a wool hat, green plaid shirt, blue denim jeans, and brown work boots.

'Huh, so that must be Wendy, huh? So, Dipper had a crush on her, she looks a lot older than us but hey nothing stopped Jamie from liking Garnet but I don't know liking someone is different from being in love I guess,' Steven thought.

Steven's thoughts were interrupted as he heard interrupted by Mabel speaking up.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan!" She called out.

The old man turned to face the three of them. "Aw kids just in time because I was just about to assign position," Grunkle Stan said.

"Hey bros," Soos greeted.

"Sup dudes," Wendy added.

"That's good, hey Soos hey Wendy," Mabel greeting that others.

"Hey," Dipper added.

Wendy sees Steven standing between Dipper and Mabel. "Woah guys who the new kid did Mabel get a new boyfriend or something?" She asked.

"What not this isn't Mabel's boyfriend," Dipper replied.

"Oh, hey Steven," Soos greeted.

"Soos, how are you doing today," Steven replied.

Dipper looked in between the two of them in confusion, "You two know each already?"

"We met yesterday," Soos replied.

Steven nodded his head, "Yeah I was having trouble finding the Mystery Shack. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I kind of bumped into Soos then after apologizing to him, he agreed to show me the way here."

"Oh really, well thanks for helping Steven find his way here Soos," Dipper said.

"It was no problem dude," Soos replied.

"You're name, Steven, huh? What's your last name?" Wendy asked.

"Universe, Steven Universe," Steven replied.

"Steven Universe. That's a cool name," Wendy said.

"Thanks, it's very nice-"

"Everyone gets down!" a voice yelled.

They all turned around to see the vending machine moving to the side a figure standing there. Steven took a good look to see the man look like Dipper's and Mabel's Grunkle Stan. The man wore a long sleeve turtleneck under a brown trench coat, club master glasses, a black messenger bag, and composite toe boots.

On his left arm was a monster that resemble a miniature octopus with one eye.

"Don't let it taste human flesh," The man said, knocking the monster off his using specialized gloves on his hands.

The monster fell on the ground and immediately got up running around the floor of the gift shop.

"Woah what is that?" Steven asked, interested in the creature.

"That's a cycloptopus! Stand back Steven it's a very dangerous creature," Dipper instructed stepping out of the creature way.

"Can we keep it?" Mabel asked.

"No, we have to kill it!" Grunkle Stan said, in disgust swing his cane at it

"Oh no bro," Soos said.

Wendy sighed and went to take a seat behind the counter.

The cycloptopus continued running through the Gift shop with the mysterious man chasing after it. The creature soon ran itself into a corner as the man was able to catch it and electrocuted it with his special gloves.

"Got it!" The man stated, turning around holding the electrocuted cycloptopus up by one of its tentacles.

"Great now get it out of here, it smells if death could vomit," Grunkle Stan ordered covering his nose.

Steven leaned over to Dipper and whispered, "Dipper who is that?"

"Steven that is one of the coolest people I have ever meet… he is my Great Uncle Ford," Dipper replied.

"Grunkle Ford?! You mean your uncle, who wrote the Journals, Ford?" Steven asked, surprised.

Dipper nodded, "Yep and he currently living in our basement."

"That's awesome, we should go talk to him," Steven suggested.

"Yeah, I have to introduce him to you," Dipper agreed.

The two boys ran behind Ford as Dipper called out to him.

"Great Uncle Ford!" He said.

The old man turned around to see Dipper and Steven stopping up in front of him.

"Hey Dipper who is this kid?" Ford asked.

"Grunkle Ford I have to introduce you to my friend, Steven," Dipper said.

"Your friend, huh? Well, it's nice to meet Steven," Ford greeted.

"Hey Mr. Pines," Steven replied.

"Nice to see that my nephew is making friends of his own," Ford said.

"Yeah he even told me about your research of Gravity Falls and how you were recording them all in your journals," Steven replied.

Ford sighed, "Dipper, you shouldn't have told him that you know that my research isn't for the public to know about."

"I know that, but Steven is an exception because of the abnormality in his life and if you have a talk with him maybe-"

"No! I'm sorry Dipper but the dark weird road I walk I'm afraid neither you nor your friend can follow," Ford stated. "Steven enjoy your stay here, anyway call me."

Ford went into the basement as the vending machine slides back into place hiding the door.

"M-maybe next time then... or not... or never," Dipper sighed.

Steven frown as he placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder, "I'm sorry Dipper."

"No, it's not your fault Steven, Ford has been like that since he came back from the other dimension," Dipper said.

The two boys were suddenly hit on the head with a newspaper and look up to see it came from Grunkle Stan.

"That's enough being hung up over that you two," He said, "I'm warning you two my brother is a dangerous know-it-all and the stuff he messing with is even worse so you two should do yourselves a favor and stay away from him."

"But Grunkle Stan if it wasn't for the Journals, I wouldn't have to meet Steven so the least I can do is have them talk with each other," Dipper replied.

"Forget about its Dipper because he won't talk to anyone, besides it's time for work," Stan said.

Both boys sighed, "Yes, Grunkle Stan/Mr. Pines.

"Good now let's get started, I'm assigning everyone their position," Grunkle Stan said, "Alright, Soos I need you to sweep the floors, something wrong with the cart so I need you to fix that and restock the shelves."

"You got it, Mr. Pines," Soos replied.

"Wendy, you handle the register as you won't do anything else," Stan said.

The cashier appeared to have her feet on the counter and her attention in a magazine barely listen to the conversation. "Hmm oh yeah sure thing," She replied.

"Anyway, Mabel I need you to look for weird an interesting thing to make new attraction for the shack, while Dipper, you're going to be counting up the money we earned this month," Stan said.

"Okie Dokie, you can count on me Grunle Stan," Mabel replied.

"It the same as usual," Dipper added.

"And Steven..." Stan stated.

"Wait you're giving Steven, his own position?" Dipper interrupted.

"Yeah just because he a guest here doesn't mean he gets to sit around, he has to contribute to the Shack's productivity," Grunkle Stan replied.

"I know I thought that he would just help me with my assignment," Dipper replied.

"Are you kidding, he is a fresh face that something we can capitalize off of so I'm going to have him go into town and pass out fliers," Grunkle Stan said.

"Will you be okay with that Steven?" Dipper asked, turning to his friend.

"Don't worry I don't mind doing it plus it'll give me a chance to explore the town," Steven replied.

"He agreed to it, you all heard that," Grunkle Stan stated.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "I'm just saying you're still new so you don't know where everything is you might get lost."

"Dipper right, I- uh I mean we can't have Steven getting lost it would look bad on us, what Steven needs is someone to show him around the town," Mabel agreed.

"Fine, who wants to go with Steven?" Stan asked.

"I volunteer to go with you, Steven," Dipper and Mabel said, simultaneous.

"Woah I only need one person to go I don't care who it is," Grunkle Stan replied.

"Well Steven is my friend so I should definitely go with him," Dipper said.

"Come on Dipper, Steven is going to be here for a while so you'll a lot of times to hang with him let your sis spend some time with him," Mabel replied.

"Not a chance especially after you act the day before yesterday," Dipper said.

"Let's say I missed judged him," Mabel replied.

"Whatever," Dipper said.

"Alright let's make this fair we should rock paper scissors to decide," Mabel suggested.

"Fat chance like I'm falling for that," Dipper said.

"What's wrong Dipper are you afraid you'll lose in front of Steven," Mabel replied.

"No way,"

"Then prove it," Mabel smiled

"Fine!"

The twins got into position as they got their hands ready.

"Alright, here we go are you ready?" Mabel asked.

Dipper nodded, "Yeah I am."

"Rock…"

"…paper…"

"…scissors!

* * *

"Make sure you can come to the Mystery Shack," Steven said.

The scene widens to reveal Steven and Mabel standing on the corner of town as they appeared to be passing out fliers for the Mystery Shack. Steven appeared to have changed as he replaced his usual pink t-shirt with a Mystery Shack t-shirt. Mabel and Steven tried to pass out fliers but to their avail but most people tend to just ignore them.

"Aww that's like the tenth person to bush us off," Steven sighed.

"Don't worry about that Steven, people are just like that here," Mabel replied, placing a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"No, I don't believe that's entirely true Mabel, you and the others at the Shack seem pretty great to me," He smiled making Mabel's heart skip a beat as she flustered.

"Uhh, you're a nice person Steven so you deserve to be treated right" Mabel replied.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention a good job you did on winning the Rock-Paper-Scissors battle with Dipper," Steven complimented.

"Hehe that was nothing it's easy to be Dipper in that game since most of the time he chooses scissors," Mabel explained.

"That's good to know if we ever get to play that game," Steven said.

"So, uh Steven, you follow Dipper's blog where talks about many of his adventures but do you have you ever have any adventures of your own?" Mabel asked.

Steven nodded, "Yeah I go on a lot of adventures with my friends back home."

"Hey did you know that I was a part of those adventures?" Mabel asked, smiling.

"Actually, yeah I did because most of the stuff Dipper post had you involved so I assumed that you two are an adventure team," Steven replied.

"Maybe there will be an adventure soon so I can show you what I got," Mabel said, flirty.

"Geez, I hope so because I would like to go on an adventure with just the three of us," Steven replied, "Oh look here comes a limo."

Next, a long black limousine pulled up in front of the two.

'A limo... wait that couldn't be?!' Mabel thought.

The last window on the passenger side rolled down to reveal a girl with blond hair and purple eyeliner.

'Pacifica!' Mabel mentally screams.

"Well if it isn't Mabel Pines. Surprised to see you here with a guy that isn't that overgrown gopher, your grandpa or brother," The girl said.

"Oh, if it isn't Pacifica, I thought I smelled too much perfume," Mabel replied.

"Hey for your information I always wear the correct amount of perfume," Pacifica said.

"And for your information, I've hung around more boys then just my family and my friends," Mabel argued.

"Woah, let's calm down you two because I can tell this is getting too intense," Steven joined in.

Mabel took a deep breath and smiled at Steven, "Sure thing."

"Hmm, whatever this is only wasting my time anyway," Pacifica pouted, "So who exactly are you anyway?"

"Me? My name is Steven, Steven Universe," Steven greeted.

"Weird name, but Steven I shall introduce myself I am-" Pacifica started.

"I know who you are Pacifica Northwest," Steven interrupted.

"Oh, you must be one of my many followers on twitter or something?" Pacifica asked.

"No, I'm not actually. I only know about you through Dipper, he has a blog and in a few he mentions you. He says you're Mabel's summer rival and he also describes you as one of those spoil rich girls who have a really big ego and possibly fake blonde hair." Steven said.

"What he did, why that little..." Pacifica

"But! He also continued to say that after how you sacrifice your family tradition to save everyone from a level 10 phantasm that you might actually have a sweet girl underneath all that rich girl attitude," Steven said.

"Uh, so he said that about me," Pacifica replied, looking away.

Steven nodded, "He sure did. Hey, who knows maybe if you show that side a little more often you might get Dipper to fall in love with you."

"Pfft, yeah like I want that nerd's affection," Pacifica said.

"Sure, you don't, but if you ever want to see him you can always come to the Mystery Shack. Here a flier," Steven said, handing her a flier.

Pacifica looked at the flier and looked away for a few seconds before taking the flier.

"I'll think about it," She said.

Her window rolled up as the limo drove off.

"Bye I hope you to see you at the Mystery Shack soon," Steven waved. He then turned to Mabel with a smile, "Welp we just gave out the first flier."

"Steven, how did you just do that, you really just talk down to Pacifica and got her to accept a flier," Mabel said, surprised.

"What I didn't do much all I did was talk to her like a normal person would, it wasn't that hard," Steven replied.

'He completely broke her down and he looks cool while doing it, is there anything he can't do,' Mabel thought.

"Mabel is you, okay?" Steven asked.

"Uhh yeah I'm fine I just thought that since this spot isn't working out that we should try handing out the fliers at the grocery store," Mabel suggested and walked off.

Steven looked confused by Mabel's action but ignore it and followed after her.

The two of them move over to the grocery store and things started to pick up. Steven and Mabel were able to hand out more fliers than they could before. They were able to hand fliers out to every other customer that came in or out of the store.

"You were right, Mabel moving here was a great idea look we're nearly out of fliers," Steven said.

"Oh, stop it Steven I didn't do anything," Mabel blushed.

"Mabel? Is that you?" a voice asked.

Steven and Mabel turned around to see two girls coming towards them. The first one was a short Asian girl with long black hair with glasses. The second one was a chubby girl with a brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and a mole on the right side of her face.

"Candy, Grenda! What are you guys doing here?" Mabel asked

"Grenda and I were getting things ready for the sleepover tonight," Candy replied.

"Yeah we were just about on our way to your place," Grenda added.

Mabel facepalmed herself, "The sleepover was tonight I completely forgot, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Candy said. The girl looks pass Mabel to see Steven. "Owwww, Mabel who is that cute boy standing behind you?" She whispered to Mabel.

"Dang, Mabel found a boyfriend and didn't tell us about him," Grenda added.

"W-W-Woah it's not what you think this isn't my boyfriend. He is Dipper's friend that he made it over the internet, who came to visit that all," Mabel replied, blushing at the comment.

"So, are you planning to make him your boyfriend?" Candy asked.

Before Mabel could reply she heard Steven's voice.

"Ugh, Mabel," He spoke up.

Mabel turned to Steven fully flustered, "Steven I would like to introduce you to my best Summer friends, Candy and Grenda. Candy and Grenda, this is Dipper's internet friend, Steven universe."

"Pleasure to meet," Candy greeted.

"Hey," Grenda added.

"Hello it's nice to meet you two," Steven replied.

"Great that you all got to meet each other, anyway guys can we reschedule the sleepover because I'm in the middle of helping Steven pass out these fliers," Mabel said.

"No, it has to be tonight," Candy started then leaned into Mabel's ear, "Because we really wanted to hear about you and Steven."

"Well we can't have it at my house because it pretty occupied," Mabel replied.

"We can have it at my house my family would love to have you guys over," Grenda suggested.

"Okay, but I'm still busy helping Steven with these fliers," Mabel replied.

"You can go with your friends Mabel," Steven said.

"Huh, but Steven I can't leave you here because Dipper would be very upset if I did that," Mabel replied.

"Don't worry about Mabel besides hanging out with your friends is important," Steven said.

"Uh okay but be sure to stay here and give out the rest of the fliers because you should be capable of getting back the shack from here," Mabel replied.

"You got it, dude," Steven smiled and thumbs up.

Mabel smiled and hugged Steven as she whispered, "Stay safe."

"Will do," Steven agreed, hugging back.

They stayed like that for a few seconds then they let go. Mabel gave the rest of her fliers to Steven and left to go with Grenda and Candy. After they were gone Steven proceed to continue passing out fliers by himself.

An hour or two passed when Steven has finished passing out all the fliers for the Mystery Shack.

"Well I'm done here, I should head back now," Steven said.

Steven left the grocery store.

Later Steven found himself in walking through the forest trying to make himself as he appeared to be worried.

"Oh man I think I'm lost, again," Steven said. The hybrid boy let out a sighed as he took a seat leaning his back against a tree, "Come on wait I can just call the Shack and tell them my situation... oh wait I forgot to get their phone number."

Steven slides down to the ground. 'This isn't going to be like how I meet Soos where someone comes to my rescued, how could this get any worse?' He thought.

Suddenly, everything started to slow down before making a complete stop. The entire area turned gray catching Steven's attention.

"Huh, what's going on?" Steven asked, looking around.

"Look what do have, a little gem missing the from the group," a voice said.

"Who's there, show yourself!" Steven yelled.

"Now now there's no need to be so harsh," the voice replied. A vortex opened up in front of Steven to reveal a yellow triangle with one eye and a top. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bill Cipher, but you can just call me Bill."

"Oh, okay uh Bill? Well, I'm..." Steven started.

"There no need for the introduction kid because I know exactly who you are Steven Quartz Universe," Bill said.

"You do?" Steven asked.

Bill nodded, "Yep I sure do, I know all about you, the crystal gems, your mother, and the Diamond Authority."

"H-H-How would you could possibly know all that? What exactly are you?" Steven asked.

"Well to put it, straight kid, I'm a Dream Demon, so I see a lot of things," Bill explained.

"You're a d-d-demon!?" Steven asked, getting scared.

"Yes, I am but it seems Pine tree didn't tell you about me?" Bill replied.

"Pine Tree? You must mean Dipper," Steven said.

"I sure do, he and I have quite some history together, but that is beside the point I'm here to help you out Steven," Bill replied.

"Help me with what finding my way back to the Mystery Shack?" Steven asked.

"Seriously, that's too easy all you have to do is take a left by that tree stump and keep going straight, but no I can help you with something much bigger," Bill said.

"Something bigger?" Steven asked.

"Come on kid, haven't you ever felt something missing from you, like you're not complete?" Bill replied, "Look you're a hybrid of a human and a gem and I know you know your human side but doesn't that make you curious about your gem side."

"Yeah I'm definitely curious about that but I got the gems and they'll fill me in on it," Steven said.

"Are you sure they will, but how will you know that they're telling the truth instead of just covering a huge conspiracy that not even they know about?" Bill implied.

Steven looked at Bill in confusion, "What are you implying?"

"Oh, it could be nothing but then again it could be something all I'm doing is offering you a choice; you can remain in the dark or I can bring you to the light and all you have to is do a little favor for me in return, so what do you say?" Bill offered

The atmosphere went silent as Steven's thought about Bill's offer. Steven's mind ran wild with the pros and cons that came with the situation he been placed in. Like he really wants to know more about things his mom that have yet to tell him, but then again, he doesn't really know Bill all that well so I can he trust this is the truth in a shame. Finally, coming to a conclusion Steven took a deep breath and stood up.

"So, what will it be kid, do we have a deal?" Bill asked.

Steven smiled, "Nah, I'm good."

"Wait, what?" Bill said, shocked.

"Bill, you seem like a nice guy and that offer is way too good to pass up, but I'm sure the gems haven't told me everything to protect me. I'm sure that when the time is right, I'll learn what I need to know and will be able to handle it," Steven replied.

"Huh, welp you can't win them all," Bill said, "Seeing as I couldn't make a deal I better get going, but before I go, I have to warn you, that in the near future everything is going to end in complete destruction and it will be thanks to you."

Steven stood back by his words.

"Welp, see ya Universe and remember I'll be watching you," Bill said.

Bill disappeared and everything returned to its original state as it was before.

'Huh, he gone and everything is back to normal, but I wonder what he meant by everything and everyone destruction will be because of me,' Steven thought, then shrugged it off, 'I'll think about it later plus I would like to see if Bill was telling the about that pathway.'

Steven then followed the path that Bill told him about.

**End of Chapter three...**

**Link to discord: (Delete the space) h-t-t-p-s /-/ d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/ s-f-J-9-t-c-J**


	4. Chapter 4

**A visit to the Mystery Shack (Reboot)**

**By. Jaroberts251**

**Chapter four**

**Hey guys, it's Jaroberts251 signing in and I'm here to bring you guys the latest chapter of my story, "A visit to the Mystery Shack," and in this chapter Dipper and Steven will be taking a little adventure of their own, but the question is will they be able to handle it more importantly, can their friendship be able to handle it. Anyway, that is all I have to say for now so let's move on to the story…**

"Where could they be?"

The voice appeared to belong to none other than Dipper Pines, he appeared to be pacing back and forth in the Mystery Shack Gift Shop with something on his mind.

'They should have been back by now how long does it take to pass out fliers. What if something happened to them? Nah, it couldn't be like that if I know my sister, she probably dragged Steven off somewhere,' Dipper thought.

Dipper continues to pace for a couple more minutes and precisely than the door opened catching his attention.

"Sorry, but the Mystery Shack is close…" He stopped in his tracks as he looked to see it was Steven walking in. "Steven!" He said, surprised.

"I'm back," Steven smiled.

"Welcome back," Dipper greeted, but he looking for his sister and saw that she was nowhere to be found. "Where's Mabel?"

"Oh, while we were out passing out fliers, we bumped into some of Mabel's friends. She kind of left with them to prepare a sleepover," Steven answered, scratching the back of his head.

"That does sound like something Mabel would do," Dipper mumbled, annoyed. "Sigh, I'm sorry she did that to you."

"Don't worry about its man, after all, I was the one who told her that it was okay to go with her friends," Steven explained.

"Still she shouldn't have you left you alone especially since you don't really know your way around here and she beat me in a rock-paper-scissor game to go with you," Dipper stated.

Steven chuckled at his comment. "Yeah, but hey I managed to get back here on my own and that's all that matters," He smiled.

"I know, but still I knew something like that why I should have gone with you," Dipper sighed.

"Maybe next time," Steven replied.

"Definitely, but thinking about it maybe you getting separated from Mabel wasn't totally bad. Because I can finally show you..." Dipper said while reaching into his vest pocket and pulling out Journal 3. "This!"

"Is that one of the Journals?" Steven gasped in excitement.

"Yep, but it's not one of the Journals. It is the very first Journal I ever found, Journal #3," Dipper explained.

"Wait didn't your Uncle Stan warn us to stay away from the stuff involving your Uncle Ford?" Steven asked, showing concern.

"He did, but if you have questions and no one willing to answer them you have to find them yourself no matter the cost," Dipper answered.

"No matter the cost, huh?" Steven whispered, think back to his encounter with Bill Cipher.

"Did you say something Steven?" Dipper asked.

Steven snapped out of his thoughts. "What? Oh, it was nothing important anyway let check it out," He spoke.

The two boys moved the conversation up to Dipper's and Mabel's room. Taking their seats on Dipper's bed, the male twin would begin reading and showing the content of the journal to Steven. The Hybrid gem would get excited while listening to his friend would explain how his family and friends had an encounter with some of the creatures and how they defeated them.

Soon they stopped when a page about Demons came up and it caught Steven's eyes.

"Uhh, Dipper?" He asked.

"Yeah Steven?" Dipper asked.

"Yesterday, you said you encountered a demon before, can you tell what try are like?" Steven asked.

"Hmm, the question depends on what type of demon you're refereeing to because all of them are other-dimensional beings who can only come to our world through astral projections," Dipper stated. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's not I'm just curious that's all," Steven lied, not trying to make his friend worry.

"Huh, alright so to continue from what I was saying, although they can't enter our world, they try to bind themselves to our world through a host by making a deal and sealing it off with a handshake," Dipper explained.

"Huh, you really have a lot of experience with demons," Steven said.

"It's because I do, unfortunately," Dipper replied, flipping a page.

Steven's eyes widen when he saw the page it had a picture of the exact same figure Steven met in the woods earlier.

"His name is Bill Cipher. He is an interdimensional demon who can travel into our world by entering someone's dreams or pulling them into his little pocket dimension. I've had a few encounters with him; like one-time Lil, Gideon made a deal with him to invade Grunkle Stan's mind to get the code to the safe so he could steal the deed to the Shack. Another time was when I was still looking for the author and I was close to uncovering something really big but I was also close to losing it. With my back was against the wall all I could do is was make a deal him, so I did it. It immediately backfired on me because all he did was steal my body and try to destroy the Journals." Dipper explained.

Steven looked at what he just heard and what made the situation worst was he had just met Bill not too long ago trying to make a deal with him. Now he glad that he didn't accept Bill's offer.

"I have to say out of everything that I've encountered in Gravity Falls so far, Bill Cipher, is the worst and you should never trust him," Dipper warned.

"Man, Dipper, you never say anything about this is in your blog or in our private messages," Steven replied.

"Bill is a serious threat but I don't know how far his power can stretches in this world because he appears to only stay in Gravity Falls so, I decided the fewer people know about him the better," Dipper explained.

"I can see why you decided to do that," Steven nodded.

Dipper then smiled, "Hey Steven let's forget about Bill Cipher, all he does is kill the mood. Well, I'm not going to let him ruin our fun let's think about something else."

"Like what?"

"Umm..." Dipper stated.

The male twin started flipping through the Journal in an attempt to figure out something new to talk about. During the process, Steven was watching Dipper when he noticed a piece of paper falling from the bottom of the Journal.

'What is this?' Steven thought, picking up the pieces of paper. Steven unfolding the paper he began examining it, 'Wait is this a map?'

Dipper looked up from the Journal to see Steven staring a piece of paper.

"Steven, what's that you got?" Dipper asked.

"It fell out of the journal, I think it could be a map," Steven said.

Dipper placed Journal #3 to the side as he reached for the map. "Let me take a look at it," He suggested.

Steven handed the paper over to Dipper and he began to look it over.

"Well, Dipper?" Steven asked.

Looking up from the paper, Dipper turned to Steven and said, "Steven this the most definitely a map, in fact, I remember this map."

"Oh, so that means you and Mabel have already followed that map?" Steven asked, disappointed.

"Actually, no we haven't. I remember finding this map a while ago after Grunkle Ford came back and I tried to get him to tell me about it, but he would never give me the time of the day or warns me that the "forbidden" part of Gravity Falls and how I should never go there," Dipper explained.

"I know how you feel the gems are always telling me stuff like that," Steven replied.

Dipper raised an eyebrow, "The gems?"

"Uh you know my mom's friends, but instead of calling them that I came up with a nice nickname for them so I called them, "The gems"," Steven lied.

"The gems, huh? Hehe, that's funny sounds like something Mabel would think of," Dipper chuckled.

"Haha you think so," Steven replied.

"Yeah, you know what, forget what Ford say let's go explore the forbidden area," Dipper said.

Steven's eyes lighten up, "Seriously Dipper."

"Definitely, because I've unmasked a lot of my Grunkle Ford's secrets this past Summer and this will just be another one," Dipper replied, standing up.

"Yeah and we get to do it together," Steven replied, also standing up.

"Steven, my friend this will be very important because not only we'll probably discover something big, but more importantly it'll be the first adventure together so let's be prepared, so let's get some rest for tomorrow," Dipper said.

"Aye aye sir," Steven replied.

With that said, the two boys started to get ready for bed. Dipper changed in the room while Steven went to the bathroom which Dipper thought was weird because Mabel wasn't there and they're both boys.

'Hmm, why is Steven afraid to change in front of the of others could have body issue,' Dipper thought, jumping into bed.

Steven walked back in with his yellow pajamas and got at his bed set as he laid down.

They went to bed for the night.

"Girls Night!"

The scene widens to reveal that it was Mabel and her friends, Candy and Grenda. All three of them appeared to be sitting around in a circle wearing their pajamas while lying in sleeping bags.

"Okay girls to start this night like usual we're now going to look at the latest edition of our favorite magazine," Mabel said, pulling out a magazine.

"Wait one moment Mabel," Candy spoke up.

"Huh?" Mabel said, confused.

"Before we start you need to tell us about that Steven boy, you were hanging out with earlier," Candy replied.

"Yeah tell us about him," Grenda agreed.

"Oh, Steven..." Mabel started. The female tin turned away as a blush appeared on her face, "Uh what do you want to know about him?"

"How did you meet? Is he single? What is he like?" Candy asked.

"He doesn't have embarrassing habits, does he? Or a lab experiment made by a big corporation?" Grenda asked.

"W-w-well how to meet him is like I told you earlier, he is an online friend of Dipper who came to visit, I don't know if he is seeing anybody but he really sweet. As for embarrassing habits I don't know and see that he, knows the difference between humans and animals and he shows signs of independence, he couldn't be an experiment," Mabel answered.

"Mabel, you're not really giving us much to work with here," Grenda pouted.

"I know I know, but it's just I never really spoke with the guy while he and Dipper were talking online because I thought he was internet trolling my brother. Now that he here in the flesh and is way better than I expected him to be how can I approach him. We were only together for today because I want a chance to get to know him," Mabel said, putting her head down.

"Ahh don't worry Mabel, just because you missed out on already forming a friendship with Steven doesn't mean you can't form one while he here," Candy replied, comforting Mabel.

Mabel picked her head up with a smile on her face. "You're right Candy, in fact, tomorrow, I plan to try and make a friendship with Steven," She declared. "And who knows maybe our friendship will turn into my summer of romance."

"That a girl, Mabel," Grenda cheered.

"You have our support," Candy applauded.

"Thanks, guys, but before tomorrow let's enjoy ourselves tonight," Mabel stated.

"Yeah!" Candy and Grenda agreed.

With that said, the three girls cracked open one of their magazines and they progressed with the night.

**(The Next day)**

It was mid-morning in Gravity Falls, the scene changed to Mystery Shack.

Dipper stood up at the bottom of the staircase as he appeared to be fully dressed in his usual attire as he had a backpack strapped to his shoulders.

"Hurry up Steven! What is taking you do long?" Dipper yelled, calling up the stairs.

"Here I come Dipper," Steven replied.

The male twins looked up to see his friend running down the stairs. Steven was fully dressed with a backpack strapped to his back.

"There you are Steven, what we're you doing man?" Dipper asked.

"Sorry about that I was having a little bit difficulty changing in the bathroom," Steven apologized.

"You're always changing into the bathroom, Steven. Do you some sort of body issues that you're not telling me about?" Dipper asked.

"But why not tell me now?" Dipper asked

"It's too personal," Steven replied.

Dipper sighed, "Fine but you better tell me when you're ready don't Grunkle Ford me."

"Gotcha," Steven thumbs up.

"Anyway, before we leave, we need to make sure that we have all the essentials together," Dipper stated, pulling out a list. "First Aid kit?" He asked.

"Check," Steven answered.

"Flashlights?"

"Check."

"Backup Flashlight batteries?"

"Got it."

"Rope?"

"Check."

"Multipurpose knife?"

"Where did you even get this from?"

"Don't ask, anyway snacks?"

"Definitely."

"Alright that should be everything, let get going,"

With that, the boys headed out of the Mystery Shack as they proceed into the forest.

"Wait a minute, Dipper how exactly are we going to get there?" Steven asked.

"Normally, I would've asked Stan or Soos, but I don't want them getting involved so I thought of another way to get there," Dipper replied.

The scene shifted to a bus making a stop at the edge of town. The doors open with both Dipper and Steven stepping off. After exiting the bus, the door closes as the bus takes off leaving the two boys.

"Okay, we made it this far, but we can walk from here," Dipper stated.

"Uh, Dipper did we have to leave town for this?" Steven asked.

Dipper pulled out the map and replied, "Well according to the map, it said that it located somewhere on the outskirts of town but the good news is it isn't too far away so follow me."

The male twin took off in a certain direction and his hybrid friend followed after him.

Both boys were walking through the forest, while they making their way. Dipper decided to start up a conversation.

"Hey Steven," Dipper spoke up.

"Yes Dipper," Steven replied.

"Tell me, how are you enjoying your stay in Gravity Fall so far?" Dipper asked.

"Hmm, well everyone at the Mystery Shack is nice and plus with all weird stuff I feel right at home," Steven replied.

"Really, how is it living in your hometown... uhh Beach city, right?" Dipper asked.

"Well it similar to Gravity Falls, if you're a visitor you would think it's an ordinary city located on the shore of a beach, I live a temple- uh I mean a beach house located at the edge of town," Steven replied.

"Tell me about your mom's friends, what are they like?" Dipper asked.

Steven put a hand to his chin, "There is Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl."

"Wait that's their real names?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"No, I can see where you got the nicknames from the problem."

"Hehe, you got me there."

"Continue, tell what they are like."

"Well, starting with Garnet, she is the leader. She is more of the strong silent type and a little intense when you meet her but once you get to know her, you'll find out how great she is in many ways." Steven started.

Dipper smiled, "They sound really great."

"Amethyst is the most sociable of the gems and liked to eat and sleep even if she doesn't have to. She's really fun to be around. And then there is Pear, she is most motherly of the three. She makes sure I'm safe, take care of a lot of chores and always want what the best for me," Steven explained, "We're not an ordinary family but they're my family and I wouldn't exchange them for anything."

"Hehe, your home life is really something," Dipper chuckled.

"What about you man from what you told me your life in Gravity Falls isn't no picnic in the park," Steven replied.

"At least for the summer it isn't," Dipper said.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?"

"Steven, I probably haven't told you this, but Mabel and I are only staying in Gravity Falls for the summer afterward we're going back to our actual home with our parents," Dipper explained.

"Woah, really why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Steven asked.

"Didn't think it was important because you weren't staying very long only about the week, right?" Dipper replied.

"Still I would like to know where you're from since Gravity Falls isn't your home," Steven said.

"Alright, Mabel and I are originally from Piedmont, California," Dipper explained.

"Piedmont, what is it like?" Steven asked.

"We can talk about it later because according to the map we have arrived," Dipper replied.

They both stopped in their tracks as they looked up to see they stood at the edge of a cliff right above a canyon. Steven looked closer into the canyon and his eyes widen at what he saw. The hybrid saw a sight he was very familiar with. He saw the walls of the canyon were covered in giant injector machines as well as covered holes.

'Is this a kindergarten,' Steven gasped. Closing his eyes, Steven took a second to gather his thoughts he spoke up, "Uhm, hey Dipper I don't think that maybe Ford was right about marking this place as forbidden and we should respect his wishes and stay from here."

Steven opens his eyes and hopped in shock when he saw Dipper was no longer by his side.

"Steven! Hey Steven," Dipper shouted.

"Huh?"

The hybrid kid looked down to see Dipper was using the rope to climb down the side of the canyon.

"Dipper!" Steven yelled.

"Yo Steven hurries up," Dipper replied.

"But Dipper, you don't know if it's safe down there or not?" Steven asked.

"That's the whole reason why we came here isn't it, so come on or you'll be left behind," Dipper replied.

'Dipper, if you know what this place was, I promised you wouldn't want to be anywhere near this,' Steven thought sighed, 'I wonder how everything is at the Mystery Shack?"

With that thought, Steven grabbed on the rope began making his descent into the canyon.

**(At the Mystery Shack)**

Wendy sat at the register reading a magazine when Grunkle Stan came walking up to her.

"Wendy, have you seen Dipper and Mabel?" Stan asked.

"Mabel went to a sleepover last night with her friend and I don't know where Dipper is," Wendy replied, not looking up.

"What about that the new kid that I'm responsible for uh, what his name... Stewart?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"You mean Steven?" Wendy replied.

"Yeah him, have you seen him I need someone to get rid of some report that may or may not be considered evidence for tax fraud," Grunkle said, "You see I would do myself but the tax bureau is already on to me, but they won't suspect a kid."

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Haven't seen him either, but seeing as he Dipper's friend, he probably hanging out Dipper right now."

"Oh, great now who will get to do my dirty work," Grunkle Stan said.

Suddenly, the door opened up and Mabel came walking in with her friends following behind her.

"Heyyo Mabel has returned! I brought Candy and Grenda with me if that ok," Mabel announced.

"Hi/Hey" Candy and Grenda greeted.

Grunkle Stan smiled, "Mabel, my favorite niece I got a job for you and your friends."

Steven made it to the bottom, where he saw Dipper admiring the view of the surroundings.

"Woah, I've never a canton like this before," Dipper said, look at all the holes.

Steven looked around at the holes and sighed, "I hoping that I was just an imaging think but this really is a kindergarten."

"Huh, kindergarten? Steven do you know this place?" Dipper asked.

The hybrid smacks himself on the head as he realized said that out loud.

"Uhhhhh, no how would I know this place, I'm new to Gravity Falls, after all," Steven replied in a panic.

"I don't know from the way you were talking it sounded like you been here or had seen something like this before," Dipper said.

Steven started to sweat while shaking his head, "Nope, I know nothing of this place."

"Come on, Steven, you obviously aren't very good at lying so if you have any information about this place you can tell me. After all, this place looks interesting, especially how almost all the holes are aligned with each other. I wonder what came out of them?" Dipper said.

"You really don't want to know that answer to that," Steven replied.

"I wouldn't want to know, so you do know about this place!" Dipper stated.

Steven stood there in silence.

"Steven, why wouldn't I want to know?" He asked. Dipper let out a sigh of defeat, "Okay fine you don't have to tell me about it, but I'm going to explore this place."

Dipper ran off.

"Dipper waits!" Steven called out. Steven watched Dipper leave his sights and he sighed, 'Well I guess this is what I deserve for keeping secrets, but I can't leave Dipper alone because who knows what could still be here.'

With that thought, Steven took off in Dipper's direction.

Dipper was running through the canyon when he stopped to take a breath.

"I can't believe Steven, he told me that he lied to me about never being here before and wouldn't tell me, what kind of friend would that? I mean why wouldn't he tell me even I told him that about Bill Cipher when he asked me about him," Dipper said to himself. The preteen sighed, "I know he probably has his reasons but come on why wouldn't he simply tell me instead of making it all mystery!"

"Oh dang it," a voice yelled.

"Huh?" Dipper said.

Walking over to where he had heard the voice coming from. He continued walking when he stops behind a giant rock where he saw someone searching through the canyon. Getting a closer look at the person, Dipper saw that figured had the appearance of a female with a hairstyle in the shape of a triangle. The female also had light green color skin.

"Who is that? I thought people of Gravity Falls don't know about stuff like this?" Dipper asked, "Now wait a minute from her appearance she clearly not one of the people of Gravity Falls, but what could she be I never something like this in any of Grunkle Ford's journal entries. Maybe Steven knows anything about this as if he'll tell me about her."

The male twin started to walk away but kicked a rock making it skip along the ground.

'Oh boy maybe she didn't hear that,' He thought.

"Who is there?" The female voice yelled.

"Yeah of course she did," Dipper whispered.

He walked up from behind the rock with hands raised up over his head to the woman standing before him with her hand apparently transform it into a cannon.

"Hang don't shoot me," Dipper said.

The woman put her hands down looking at Dipper in confusion. "Huh, what is this?" She asked, confused. She put turned arm cannon away to approached Dipper when she grabbed him by the collar lift up with one hand. Looking away from Dipper, the woman summoned a screen with the hand that was a cannon. "Hmm, it seems like I have run into one of the locals on this planet. A specimen is known as Dipper."

"Woah how did you do?" Dipper asked, looking at the tech he has never seen before.

"What this it's just a holo-screen I use it to keep track of my data logs," She said a little annoyed.

"That writing is a language I never saw before, is this your people common writing," Dipper observed.

"Obviously, gem's language isn't something low-life species like humans would understand," Peridot replied, a bit smug.

"Wait, when you say humans does that mean you're not human?" Dipper asked.

"Listen human I don't have time for all these questions I need to continue my research of this place before I get behind so get out of my way," The woman said, letting go of Dipper.

Dipper fell on his butt. "Ouch. Hey wait minute you said you're doing research, why don't I help with it," He suggested.

"Why would I need help from the likes of you?" The woman asked, not wanting to be associated with Dipper any longer.

"I am saying that since you're not from around here and I have been here for quite a while so I should know a thing or two about exploring," Dipper said, getting back on his feet.

The woman thought about Dipper's offer for a minute. 'This "Dipper" human is really interrupting my research, but he could be of some help I need to gather the info on the cluster,' She thought.

"Okay Dipper, I have the thought it over and I will let you assist me in my research," She spoke.

Dipper smiled, "Awesome thank you so much Ms-"

"It's Peridot, Facet-2-F-L, Cut-5-X-G, but you may simply call me, Peridot," the woman said.

'Her name is a gem just like Steven's mom friends, I wonder if they know each other?' Dipper thought. "Okay, Peridot," He spoke.

"Come along Dipper," Peridot instructed, walking away.

Dipper followed behind her.

Meanwhile, Steven was running through the canyon in an attempt to find his friend. He looked through holes in the walls to cracks in the ground. Even with all of his efforts, Steven didn't have any luck in finding his friend.

"Dipper! Dipper! Dipper! Where are you?!" Steven yelled. Stopping in his track as he sighed, "Man Dipper, you either I went down the wrong path or you're much faster than I thought you are."

Steven took a seat on a boulder trying to catch his breath.

'Man, none of this would have happened if I only had told Dipper what this place but I didn't because I wanted to protect him and the others. No, I can't make a mistake like that there is a time to keep secret and their time to talk with your friend. If you don't know when to talk I will end up losing my friend.' Steven thought.

Getting up Steven had a look of determination on his face. "There's no way I could lose Dipper as a friend I will find him and I going to tell him everything about this place," He said. The hybrid boy sat back down and sighed, "It's a good idea, but how am I going to find him?"

Steven sat there as he tried to figure out how could he find Dipper? His thought was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey is this something you could use for your research?" the voice asked.

"Yes, this should be quite useful to my research, human," another replied.

'Who that?!' Steven thought.

Following the voice, Steven found himself peeking from behind the rocks to see Dipper helping out the Homeworld's gem, Peridot.

"Peridot!? What is she doing here and why is she with Dipper?" Steven asked, panicking to himself. He slapped himself, "Ok this not a good time to get worried, I need to think of a way to get him away from her."

With that Steven began to think of a way to save Dipper, meanwhile, Dipper was helping Peridot while asking some questions.

"Peridot, so what is this place and what is its purpose?" He asked.

"We should be more focus on the research, but to answer your question this place is called a Kindergarten, it's the main purpose is to manufacture new gems for the sack of the authority," Peridot explained.

"What Authority?"

"The Great Diamond Authority, they are the ones in control of everything in the galaxy," Peridot said, "Each with planets and an army under their control."

"Really?" Dipper asked.

"Indeed, there's is White Diamond, Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and there used to be a Pink Diamond but the thing happened," Peridot explained.

"What happened to her?" Dipper question.

"She was shattered by her own Rosa quartz," Peridot said.

Dipper's eyes widen in surprise. "Her own Rosa quartz, why would she do that?"

Peridot frowned, "Hmph, we're getting off tracks now let's get back to my research."

"Wait a minute-" Dipper started when he felt something tapping on his back. He turned around to see pebbles on the ground and look over to Steven hiding behind a rock signaling him to be quiet and come over here.

"Hey Peridot, I am going over there to see what I can find more stuff for your research," He said.

"Whatever Dipper just make it quick," Peridot replied, not looking at him.

Dipper ran over to Steven and asked, "Steven? What is it?"

"Good you are okay, come on let's go," Steven instructed.

"Huh? Why?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper trust me that girl is bad news, we need to get out now," Steven said.

"Huh? You mean Peridot, she is cool and she answered more questions about this place then you have," Dipper replied.

"Look Dipper I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this place but I realized that Ford was right to mark this place as forbidden," Steven apologized.

"Oh, now you turn into Grunkle Ford on me, I told you never do that," Dipper complained, turning away from Steven.

Steven frowned, "Dipper I'm not becoming like Ford, if you come with me, I will answer all of your questions no more secrets you can trust me."

Dipper raised his eyebrow trying to figure out if Steven was being honest this time. He turned back to face Steven. "Well-"

"Dipper, what's taking you so long!" Peridot called out.

"Uh oh!" Both boys said.

Dipper turned around to see Peridot coming towards him.

"I told you to make it quick, what taking so long-" Peridot started but stopped when she saw Steven. "It's you, Steven!"

"Hehe, hey Peridot," Steven greeted.

'If he is here that must mean the rest of those Crystal Clods aren't too far behind, but how did they find me?' Peridot thought. She looked at Dipper and she was convinced, "IT WAS YOU!"

Dipper looked confused, "Wait what was me?"

"You lead them to me; I knew that trusting an earthling was risky and yet I allow you to assist me," Peridot said. She jumped back from the two and her right arm transformed into a cannon, "I am not letting those clods capture me today so I need to eliminate you two."

"Wait Peridot no," Dipper said.

Peridot didn't listen as fired off a couple of shots at Dipper.

"Dipper!" Steven yelled.

Dipper saw the lasers coming at him. Paralyzed in fear, he closed his eyes as he braced for impact. He waited for the attack a few seconds for the attack yet it's never coming.

'What is going on? Why didn't the attack hit me?' Dipper thought.

The twin male opened his eyes only to be shocked at what he saw. Standing before him, Dipper saw Steven standing before him with a pink shield across his left arm.

"S-S-S-Steven, where did you get that shield?" Dipper asked.

"This is one those secret I was planning on telling you later," Steven replied.

"Of course, that accursed shield," Peridot said.

She fired off a couple more rounds at the two, but Steven deflected each blast with eases.

'I can't keep messing around, those other gems will be on top of me in no time. I need a diversion,' Peridot thought. She looked up where she got an idea. "Hey, Steven!" She shouted.

"What Peridot," Steven answered.

"You're good protecting people then protect from this!" Peridot said.

Peridot pointed her cannon at the top of the canyon and fired a laser at it. Breaking it into pieces, rocks started to fall down.

"Peridot, you started an avalanche!" Steven yelled.

"Hehe, good luck with this one the Steven, you're going to need it," Peridot chuckled. Her hand cannon hand transforms into a mini proper flying her out of the canyon.

"Steven, what are you going to do now?" Dipper asked.

Steven made the shield and he reached out his hand out to Dipper. "Take my hand Dipper," He instructed.

Not hesitating Dipper grabbing on to Steven's hand. Next, a pink bubble formed around the two boys.

"Now push," Steven ordered.

"Huh?" Dipper asked, confused.

"The bubble can protect us from getting hurt from the falling rubble but we need to get our way back to the way we came in so help me push," Steven explained.

Dipper nodded in agreement.

The two boys began pushing the bubble as hard and as fast as they could. With quick maneuvering and teamwork, they managed to avoid all the debris that was falling to the ground. Soon managed to make to where they saw the rope they climb down on.

"Steven look we made it," Dipper said.

"I know Dipper but don't stop now," Steven replied.

Right before they could make it a large pile of dirt buried them

In the sky above, Peridot watch over the collapsing canyon.

"Did I do it? Did crushed those meddling clods?" She asked herself started to get excited. The Homeworld's gem shock off her excitement as she got serious, "Nah, I couldn't have. Because those clods always figured out a way out of these situations. I give them props for how durable they are, but I need to escape now."

With that said, Peridot took off into the sky.

After she left, down in the canyon a hand emerged from the dirt. The owner of the hand appeared to be Steven climbing out of pile while pulling Dipper out with him.

The two coughed as they tried to get the dirt out of their mouths.

"Dipper are you ok?" Steven asked, coughed.

"Mmhm, I'm good," Dipper replied, coughing giving him a thumbs up.

They eventually stopped coughing as Steven was the first to step up.

"I'm so sorry Dipper, this is all my fault," He apologized.

"No, it's my fault I should have decided to come here," Dipper replied.

"If I had told you about the kindergarten, we probably could have avoided running into Peridot," Steven said.

"But if I wasn't so impatient to find out about this place, I wouldn't have run off," Dipper replied.

Steven started to smile as he began to laugh.

"What so funny?" Dipper asked,

"We're both arguing over how we go ourselves in our own mess like kids isn't that silly?" Steven asked, still laughing.

Dipper thought about it and he started laughing too. "We're arguing like a bunch of four-year-old."

"Yeah," Steven agreed.

Their laugher died down as they sighed.

"Okay Steven let get going I'm sure that everyone at the shack is probably worried about us," Dipper said, making his way to the rope.

"Wait a minute, Dipper," Steven replied.

"Huh?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper I need to tell you everything that I been keeping a secret," Steven said.

"Does this have to be now?" Dipper asked.

Steven nodded taking a seat on the ground, "It has to be now you might want to take a seating it a very long story."

"Ok man I got a glimpse of it from Peridot about the Great Diamond Authority and the Rosa quartz, who shattered one of them, but I'm ready to hear the full story," Dipper replied.

"Alright, so it all begins like this..." Steven started.

An hour passed, Steven told Dipper the story of the war between the Crystal gems and Diamond authority. He explained how Pink Diamond was supposed to have turned the earth into one of their colonies, but one Rose Quartz stepped up against her then eventually shattered her.

"Then thousands of years later, that Rosa Quartz met a solo rock star, who came to Beach city. They fell in love and had a baby, who was me," Steven finished lifting his shirt revealing his gem. "This is my mom's gem."

Dipper looked at the gem and said, "Man when you said, your mom gave up her life to bring you into the world you weren't kidding but you're a hybrid of a human and a gem."

"Yeah, I'm not the only ones my mom's friend has them as well," Steven replied. "Not only did I inherit her gem but her power hence how I got the shield and the bubble."

Dipper was speechless.

Steven put his shirt down as he got up and turned away, "Well now that you know my secret, you'll probably want to be to friends with me anymore."

"No Steven," Dipper said, grabbing Steven's hand. "I don't care what you are all I care about is that you were the first-person, who I could relate to. You're my best friend."

Turning back to Dipper, Steven had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Do you really mean that Dipper?" He asked.

"I do I would never stop being friends to you," Dipper smiled, getting back to his feet, "Now come on let's get back to the Mystery Shack."

Steven nodded in agreement, "Wait a minute, Dipper, you a scrape on your cheek."

"Huh?" Dipper asked, feeling a cut on his face, "Oh this? This is nothing."

"I got it," Steven said. He licked his hand and pressed it against Dipper's scrape, "There you go."

"Steven, I don't think spit will make it go away-" Dipper said only to stop when he felt the scrape has disappeared. "How did you do that?"

"It was one of my mom's abilities," Steven chuckled.

Steven proceeds to climb up the rope leaving Dipper behind to ponder.

'Man, I really do have the most amazing person for my best friend,' Dipper smiled. His thoughts were interrupted by Steven calling out to him.

"Dipper!" Steven yelled.

"Huh?" Dipper asked, confused.

"Hurry up or you going to be left behind!" Steven responded.

"Oh, I coming," Dipper said.

He started to make the climb up the ropes.

(An hour at the Mystery Shack)

Wendy was in the gift shop getting her stuff ready to leave for the day when Mabel came walking into the room.

"Wendy," Mabel said.

The teenage female looked up. "Oh, wassup Mabel?"

"Have you seen either Dipper and Steven?" Mabel asked.

"Nope hasn't seen them at today, why are you worried?" Wendy replied.

Mabel frowned, "Mmph."

"Don't worry dude, I'm sure that they will turn up soon. They are probably out having fun or something, you know guy stuff." Wendy said, trying to comfort Mabel.

"Whenever has Dipper been into guys stuff that wasn't studying the abnormal and Steven, he probably bored out of his mind," Mabel replied.

"What are you talking about Dipper does plenty of guy stuff- oh now I get it," Wendy said, getting a smirk.

"Huh?" Mabel asked.

"You're not worried that Dipper and Steven are gone, you are jealous you weren't able to go with them," Wendy said.

Hearing that a blushed formed on Mabel's face forcing her to turn away. "I don't know what you are talking about," She said, twiddling her fingers.

Wendy chuckled, "You don't have to be jealous there will be more opportunity for you get to hanging without them."

Next, the front door to the gift shop opened catching the girls' attention. The two-female turned to the door where they saw Dipper and Steven, who was covered in dirt with the look of complete exhausted.

"Dipper! Steven! What happened to you guys?" Mabel asked.

"Did you guys get into a fight or something?" Wendy asked.

Both boys smiled and Steven said, "It's a secret."

"This is no time for secret, you guys look exhausted," Mabel replied.

"Don't worry this is nothing just simply guys hanging out and having that's is all," Dipper said, then letting out a yawn, "But fun aside I could use a shower and a goodnight sleep."

"Sounds like a plan," Steven agreed.

"Dibs on the using the shower first," Dipper said.

"Ah man I was going to do that, but don't use up all the hot water," Steven replied.

With that said, Dipper walked out of the room as Steven followed behind him.

"Hey Steven, could you wait a minute there something I need to ask you," Mabel said.

Steven stopped as he turned to face her. "What's up Mabel?" He asked.

"Oh, I wanted to apologize again for leaving you at the grocery store like that," Mabel said.

"That isn't any problem Mabel after all I was the one to tell you to go," Steven replied.

"I know, but just know that it won't happen again so if you have any free time, I would love to hang out together," Mabel said.

Steven smiled, "Sure let's do that."

"Great," Mabel replied. 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' She cheered inside.

Steven turned around and walked out, "Goodnight Mabel, good night Wendy."

"Goodnight Steven," Wendy replied.

"Oh, night Steven," Mabel said.

He left the room and Wendy patted Mabel on the head. "Nice job, Mabel, you got yourself a date," She cheered.

"No not date even though I really would like to be, I don't think I made a good first impression with him so I need to become his friend first," Mabel replied. 'After we become friends, I will be sure to aim higher than that.' She thought.

**End of Chapter four...**

**Link to discord: (Delete the space) h-t-t-p-s /-/ d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/ s-f-J-9-t-c-J**


End file.
